Surprise!
by Vira D Ace
Summary: Hancock memutuskan hubungannga dengan Luffy setelah karena cowok itu nggak peka. Namun nyatanya, Hancock masih mengaharapkan Luffy.../fic dedicated to Josephine La Rose99/DLDR


"Kita putus!"

2 kata. Simpel, namun menyakitkan. Luffy tidak percaya Hancock dapat mengucapkan 2 kata itu untuknya.

"D- _demo_ , Hancock- _chan_ -"

"Udah, cukup! Kamu tuh nggak peka! Udah, deh. Anggep aja kita nggak pernah ketemuan!" Hancock memotong ucapan Luffy dan pergi meninggalkannya saat itu juga.

 **~surprise~**

 **Surprise!!**

 **By Vira D Ace**

 **One Piece belong to Eichiiro Oda**

 **LuHan fic dedicated to Josephine La Rose99**

 **Genre: romance**

 **Rating: T**

 **Pairing: LuHan**

 **DLDR!!**

 **~surprise~**

Robin dan Nami menatap Hancock dengan tatapan yang sulit ditebak. Cafe Cocoyasi tidak terlali ramai saat itu. Mungkin ide yang tepat ketika Hancock mengajak kedua sahabatnya untuk hang out disana.

Tapi sekarang, Hancock malah murung. Membuat Nami dan Robin merasa ada yang salah dengan sahabat mereka.

"Aku habis putus dari Luffy."

Nami terbelak. "E-eeh?!" pekiknya tak percaya, "Luffy yang mutusin?!"

Hancock menggeleng. "Aku yang mutusin," ujarnya lesu.

" _Demo_ , _nande_?" tanya Robin.

"Dianya nggak peka!" seru Hancock, "hari ini hari _anniversary_ kita yang pertama, tapi dianya nggak ingat!"

Untung saat itu cafe nggak terlalu ramai, hingga hanya segelintir orang yang menoleh pada meja 3 gadis SMA itu.

Nami menghela napas. "Luffy emang gitu orangnya," ucapnya.

"Tapi kalau kamu yang mutusin, kasihan juga si Luffy," Robin memberi komentar, "maksudku, dia kan anak OSIS dan sepakbola. Pasti kesibukannya itu membuat dia lupa sejenak."

Hancock terdiam. Perkataan Robin ada benarnya. Diam-diam, dia merindukan Luffy.

"Aku cuman mau dia ingat," gumam Hancock, tapi cukup untuk didengar oleh kedua sahabatnya, "tapi pasti nggak mungkin ngajakin dia balikan sekarang."

" _Ara_ , kamu masih mengharap dia, eh~" ucap Nami.

"B-biarin!" wajah Hancock memerah.

"Ya udah. Ayo pulang," ajak Robin, " _ganbarimashou_ , Hancock."

~surprise~

Hancock berjalan memasuki kelasnya, kelas 12 IPA 5. Suasana kelas riuh, namun Hancock hanya mengindahkannya dan melangkah lesu ke bangkunya.

" _Ohayou_ , Hancock," sapa Sweet Pea.

" _Ohayou_ ," balas Hancock lesu.

" _Doushita no_ , Hancock?" Margareth menggeser kursinya ke meja Hancock, "ada masalah?"

Hancock menggeleng. " _Daijobu_ , Margareth," ucap Hancock sekenanya.

"O iya. Tadi Luffy- _san_ titip ini," Sweet Pea memberikan sebuah kertas pada Hancock, "katanya, suruh Hancock datang ke lapangan setelah ekskul sepakbola selesai."

Hancock hanya menatap surat itu. Walau ia merindukan Luffy, tapi ia harus bersikap seolah menolak. "Buang itu, Sweet Pea."

"E-eh?"

"Cepat buang!"

"Ha- _ha'i_!"

Hancock mengusap wajahnya frustasi. " _Kuso_."

~surprise~

Hancock hanya memperhatikan anak-anak klub sepakbola latihan dari kejauhan. Dilihatnya si kepala lumut dan alis pirang berkelahi lagi--kalian pasti tahu siapa itu. Tapi, Hancock tidak melihat Luffy dimana pun.

"Dimana Luffy?" gumamnya.

"DOR!!"

Hancock terlonjak. "K-KYA!!" jeritnya.

Sosok yang mengagetkan Hancock tertawa riang. "Maaf, maaf," ucapnya sambil tertawa.

Hancock memperhatikan orang yang mengagetkannya. Begitu tersadar kalau itu Luffy, Hancock segera melangkah menjauhi Luffy.

"E-eh, _chotto_!" cegat Luffy.

" _Nani_?!" Hancock berbalik dan menatap Luffy garang. Namun yang ditatap hanya menatap Hancock balik dengan tenang.

Dalam sekejap, Hancock sudah dalam dekapan Luffy. Sang gadis bermarga Boa itu terkesiap. "Lu-luffy?!" pekiknya dengan wajah merona.

" _Gomenasai_ , Hancock," ucap Luffy pelan di telinga Hancock, "aku benar-benar lupa pada hari itu. _Hontouni gomenasai_!"

"Lu-luffy," Hancock hanya mengatakan hal yang ia katakan tadi.

"Setelah diputusin kemarin, aku benar-benar kecewa, lho," ucap Luffy lagi, " _demo_ , begitu menyadari kesalahanku, aku langsung berpikir bagaimana cara agar kau bisa kembali lagi. Maukah kau kembali lagi padaku?"

Hancock merona hebat. Bibirnya mendekat ke telinga Luffy, mengucapkan satu kata. "Ya."

 **~END~**

 **Apakah yang kubuat ini?? Entahlah :v #plaks**

 **Ahh~~ akhirnya bisa balik lagi ke fandom One Piece setelah sekian lama bermukim di fandom Ansatsu Kyoushitsu dan Kuroko no Basket #halah**

 **Fic ini kudedikasikan khusus untuk Josephine La Rose99 di FFn. Moga-moga kakak suka :)**

 **Matta nee~~**


End file.
